<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Hears You Cry by TheLadyBlueWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600776">No One Hears You Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyBlueWolf/pseuds/TheLadyBlueWolf'>TheLadyBlueWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us, Astronauts, Death, Frustration, Imposter, Intrigue, Legit my friends made OCs and so did I and then I had IDEAS, Space Colony, Suspicions, VideoGame, Violence, Voting, crewmate, mobile game, space, spaceship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyBlueWolf/pseuds/TheLadyBlueWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends make art about our games in Among Us. I write it out cause I can’t draw.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What is this? A mini game?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sectioned screen blinked mockingly as the metal covered fingers of the space suit followed the evolving code on the corresponding keypad. A soft sigh muffled within the neck of the suit and another round of blinking as the doors whispered closed behind the crewmate though their attention was firmly on the screen before them lest they mess up the pattern and have to restart the activation of the reactor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we get back, I’m throttling the engineer for this one. Who makes a goddamn reactor primer a simon-says game? Psychopaths, that’s who,” a soft feminine voice muttered to herself before pulling up her checklist on her arm. “Ok, so, electrical next… fuck that’s just asking to ge-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lifted to the reflective surface of the reactor, movement behind her catching her attention before a face appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no… not you… please. I trusted you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no sound as the knife slid home within the suit and the body encased within, the new sheath being too surprised to even gasp upon it’s entry, but as the handle was pulled back out a whimper was heard along with the telltale drip of blood hitting the bare metal flooring. The second was even quicker than the first, forcing the victim against the cold unforgiving console, a third had her knees hitting the floor, the fourth had the last of her gasping breath as she turned to look at her attacker. Eyes once full of life, clouding and falling cold as the silent murderer climbed back into the vents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget to finish your tasks~</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Because One is never enough.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Orange was her favorite color. Like sunlight bleeding into sunset on a fulfilling day, the tang of oranges on her tongue in a refreshing drink, her spacesuit on this long expedition where she would progress human knowledge. The color gave her strength, gave her stability, gave her… well it USED to give her patience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“UGHHHH Does it have to be PERFECTLY ALIGNED?!” Her metal capped fingers poked at the electrical relay trying to get the receptors to match up after spinning around the dias it was attached to. When the yellow was completed she moved to the blue only to have the entire thing reset. AGAIN. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nope, nope, I’m gonna walk away from it and come back…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>With a quick turn of her heel she went to walk out of the electrical room only to notice another crewmate behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“OH FUCK! Jesus you scared me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh! Shit, sorry. I just came in to fix the lights. You doin’ ok over there? You were standing there for an awful long time...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sweat ran down her neck in contrast with the cold shiver that assaulted her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah. I’m just… not very good. At the relays and stuff. Electrical is… tricky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The other chuckled and smiled but the feeling of fear still thumped through her. This crewmate could kill her. They could be the imposter… but instead they moved to the wiring and began working on the panel. A deep sigh of relief escaped her as she moved to leave the room and another crewmember stepped inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You ok Orange?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Two people in the room was ok. This one didn’t know that there was another at the electrical panel and would come find them in a few seconds so all she had to do was step back and wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah, just finishing up in here. Gotta head to Navigation next.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The clang of the doors shutting sounded like the tolling of a death bell to her. Her eyes were nothing but pinpricks as she looked at her crewmate who seemed… way too relaxed. A pair of hands gripped her head from behind and the last thing she saw was the sickening smile of her supposed savior before her neck snapped and her body fell limp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Orange was her favorite color… but it couldn’t save her from two psychopaths hellbent on dooming the entire crew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The odds are NEVER in your favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If that O2 sensor screams one more goddamn time…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The blare of an alarm rang through the ship and all the crews display devices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nah, seems it’s the reactor this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Welp, there are two of us. Let’s go do this real quick. I’m almost done with my tasks and then we can land this hunk of junk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Booted feet plodded along to the other side of the ship, both heads on swivels to make sure they didn’t miss anything like a dead body… or someone popping out of a vent. With the coast clear they split apart, one going north, the other south and disabled the alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“UGH! Ok, let’s go back to navigation and then-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His head whipped up when no one replied to his complaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Red? Buddy? Come on, we said we’d partner up and watch each other’s backs!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He bit his lip and shuffled down to the second hand scanner only to find it blissfully empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey, come on! The lights are out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Red’s voice came from behind him and he frowned before following. Marching down the halls wasn’t too bad and they made quick work of the switch relays before the lights turned back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Whew… That wasn’t so bad. Hey I gotta do the revolving relay real quick. Watch my back?” Red asked with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sure, just- don’t take too long ok? I HATE electrical,” He pouted as Red chuckled and moved to the back paneling. Short grumbles and the beeping of the machines around them filled the silence before a swift metal groan made both their head snap to the side and into the back corner of the room, a helmeted head breaching the surface as Red smacked his arm and dashed past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“RUN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The two took off like a shot, their suits cumbersome and the random stuff in the storage area impeding their progress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He chanced a glance back but that was all it took as a bullet pierced his neck and knocked off his helmet. As his choked on his own blood he looked up at the murderer, their visor being lifted as they smiled and whispered:</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll never believe him~</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That one movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard. They did it to themselves. They came to this godforsaken rock and started messing with it. It was their fault it fought back. At first it didn’t know how. But then it was easy. They were full of water, these things. And they were suspicious of each other. Pointing fingers was easier than speaking. And this one was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They stamped along, moving the suit like the other suits around them until it was just them and one other. The other didn’t see anything wrong with it. The lights were out. They couldn’t see anyways. The door was closed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>What should have been the suit’s middle opened like a giant mouth, teeth in flesh filling the fabric more than what should have been normal but the creature took the advantage. Their barbed tongue shot out of the opening, spearing the other suit through the back of the head and out the front, their prey now dead before it hit the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With a quick sidestep, they left the area and pushed the suit through the vents before arriving at a new destination and pressing a few buttons on the display on the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey Cyan? You seen Yellow?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The suit raised the face of the being it had taken for it’s revenge and made it shake it’s cranium in a mimicked ‘no’. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No sorry, I was in the garden.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If my friends post the art, I’ll try to add links to it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>